


council leadership camp au.

by RainbowKeepers7711



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKeepers7711/pseuds/RainbowKeepers7711
Summary: This is a highshool AU where the council are student leaders.
Kudos: 1





	council leadership camp au.

**Author's Note:**

> So the main characters for the first chapter are Emery, Dareck, Noland, Kenric, Terick, and Oralie makes an appearance towards the end. The other councillors will come in and be introduced later.
> 
> Also the rivalry is based off some enemies to friends headcannons I have skater au style. They’re at the frenemy stage currently.
> 
> I don’t know when I’m going to update but I hope you enjoy

October 14th 2008

“I wonder when we’re going to get there” Dareck says looking up from the new htc dream and leaning back against the seat.

“We’ll get there when we get there” Emery says without looking up from his book. This was the the 5th time Dareck had asked in 10 minutes

“But I’m bored.” Dareck says.

“Then play on your phone.” Emery suggests

“But it’s almost dead.” Dareck replies

“I’m also bored.” Noland contributes. Emery realizes that if he wants to finish this chapter he’ll have to find something for them to do because he was the only one out of the three that realized that they should bring their entertainment on the bus instead of leaving it in their bags. He sighs

“Maybe you co-” he was cut off mid sentence by one of the other students yelling

“Heads!” Just as he and Dareck scooted opposite directions an egg lands between them and splatters all over the seat. Dareck turns around and yells

“What the fric-” a marshmallow then bounces off his forehead.

“Sorry, I’m aiming for the guy that’s in the seat in front of you two.” Suddenly a head pops up in front of them with light brown hair, cobalt blue eyes, and hair that covers the left side of his face and hangs down while the right side is shortly cut.

“ You’ll never be able to hit me Kenric! Give up for I have the power of God and anime on my side!” Noland leans over to Emery and Dareck

“Did he just quote a vine?” He asks. Emery nods. All of a sudden the guy’s face is covered in flour and a girl pokes her head out from one of the rows

“I told you forgetting about me would be your downfall.” She swings her arms over the seat and Emery sees she had a super soaker filled with flour.

“Nice going Oralie!” Kenric says and holds out his hand for a high five.

“Don’t think I forgot about our rivalry. I will take back my crown of the skateboarding champion.” She says as she high fives him. This went on for a little longer and it was also when he knew this was going to be interesting 2 weeks. Just then the bus arrived at their destination and they all got off.

“Well, let’s go find out what cabin we are.” Emery says to Noland and Dareck and they walk towards the circle


End file.
